


Shards of Each Life.

by Saturnart



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot Collection, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnart/pseuds/Saturnart
Summary: Slices of parts of every life Jinx and Lux have experienced, both together and separately.





	1. Relax (Star Guardian)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't really know where I'm going with this.
> 
> This first chapter is actually based off of art by Mpengu on Tumblr, they draw wonderful art and are a super sweet person! I'll link their Tumblr and the art this first chapter is based on.  
> Please check them out and support their art!  
> https://mpengu.tumblr.com/  
> https://mpengu.tumblr.com/post/182549770332/its-okay-its-okay

 

Jinx did not get mad easily. 

  
She used to, it was so easy to annoy Jinx to the point of anger. The tiniest little things would irk her and cause her to twitch and furrow her brows. It was easy to tell she was angry, her hands would ball into fists with her short, bitten nails digging into calloused skin. She would leave red welts that would match the colour of her bushy brows and crazy mane of hair.  
But she would smile, wide and almost terrifying, her large and slightly pointed teeth on show with the gap between her front two even more prominent than usual.

 

Now, however? Jinx didn't get angry very easily, she had developed a thick skin over the years. When asked, she would say she had to be tough to deal with her _'dysfunctional family'_. It actually made some sense, life with a family like this was not easy, Lulu always made a mess with whatever project she was working on, Janna was often found staring into space, Poppy was always bumping heads with Jinx. If she wasn't bumping heads with Poppy she was bumping heads with Lux and it drove the leader mad.

 

Jinx always found ways to annoy Lux, be it leaving dirty socks in the bathroom, waiting until the dishes were finished before slipping her curry stained bowl into the sink or letting the smell of her cigarette linger in her room or leaving bottles of beer at the very top of her trash. When Lux was annoyed, she was much different than Jinx. Irritated Lux is almost comical; She would puff her cheeks out and her face would flush a peachy pink, she stomps her feet and groans in a way that it makes her sound like she was in pain.

  
But Lux never _really_ got angry.

  
Jinx did, perhaps not as easily as she used to, nor did she react the same way, but oh did Jinx get angry.

  
She got angry at herself, she believes she is weak and that her spot on the team is wasted. She would never admit that openly, especially to her team but Lux knew that was what she thought, she had heard her mumbling and crying at night. Hiding under a mountain of blankets in hopes that it would muffle her words of despair, but Lux always heard her. Sometimes, if Lux was unfortunate enough, Jinx would disappear. Often for days at a time and when she came back, her face was pale and sickly with bags under her eyes so dark they were almost black. Her hair would be matted and dirty and more often than not, she was still drunk, stumbling in through the front door at 5 pm where she would crawl up the stairs and hide in her room.

She was killing herself.

* * *

 

Three in the morning could be a nice time if you were perhaps waking up to catch a flight to go on holiday or to watch a blood moon. It was not a nice time to wake up to crashing, banging and swearing from the room next to you. Sitting up with a groan, Lux rubbed her tired eyes and waited to hear another bang which would determine if she was just dreaming.

**_"Fuck!"_ **

Nope, it was just Jinx. With a sigh, the sleepy girl lowered her head back to the pillow and was moments away from falling back into her slumber before she launched herself from the bed. _It was Jinx!_ She had come back from wherever she ran off to and was making such an awful racket. Reaching her door, Lux raised a hand balled into a fist to knock before she scoffed and pondered simply punching herself. Would Jinx really stop to open the door and invite her in for a chat? That didn't happen even when Jinx was happy and sober so it sure wasn't happening now.

  
Forcing the door open, Lux was met with an awful scene. The loose cannon had really lived up to her nickname as her room was trashed; paper and books were scattered everywhere, her desk was toppled over and all its contents had spilt onto the floor, the lava lamp that normally gave the room a soft purple glow had been shattered and it leaked into the carpet.

In the middle of the battlefield sat Jinx, on the floor with her legs crossed and covered in dried mud. Her knees were bloody and bruised as if she had tripped countless times, as were the palms of her hands. She was wailing through gritted teeth and when Lux shuffled forward, her head snapped to the side to reveal wide, bloodshot eyes and a busted lip.

At the sight of Lux, the redhead groaned loudly and stood up from her spot far too quickly, toppling to the ground again but steadying herself on the collapsed desk. Pulling away, a bloody set of handprints was left behind and Jinx began tossing things around the room, smashing photo frames and picking her backpack up to empty what little schoolwork she had into a pile.

"Jinx stop that! You're hurt and drunk, please!"

Jinx screamed then, but it wasn't one of anger or fear, it was pained and Lux could hear it. Her voice was raw and hoarse from hours of crying and smoking.

"God just shut up! Shut up Lux!"

Jinx made a move for the mirror on the wall with her right hand curled into a fist which pulled a gasp from Lux and before her feet could move, Jinx had punched into the glass. It shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces that fell to the floor and embedded in her hand. Her blood was everywhere now, staining the carpet and the walls, deep in her clothes and when she turned to the window, something in Lux snapped and she rushed toward her best friend, the one she grew up with, the one who used to smile and laugh, the one she adored more than the stars.

She threw her arms around her from behind, pulling them both to the floor with a grunt and she simply buried her face into Jinx's neck. Her arms had a tight grip around her waist, keeping her back flush to her stomach as they both began to sob.

"Let me go Lux..."

"No, no no, never again. I'm not letting you walk away again."

Lux had never forgotten the way Jinx had walked away from the team that day, how she had screamed about this was a waste of time and that she was better off without them. Lux had cried then, into Janna's shoulder while Poppy shook her head disapprovingly and Lulu paced back and forward with a sniffle, asking when Jinx was coming home. She didn't come home, not for months, no one had any idea where she had gone or who she was with. She only returned when Lux thought she was experiencing her last moments alive, Jinx had come in guns blazing with a smile, ready to fight alongside her family. Afterwards, the two held hands and promised they would never abandon each other ever again.

She intended to keep that promise, so even when Jinx thrashed around in her arms and dug her nails into Lux's skin, she did not break her hold, she did not let her go. They lay there, rocking slowly on the floor until Jinx settled down and her grunting was reduced to soft crying, the occasional hiccup slipping from her. Lux's thumb rubbed back and forward across her hand while she whispered calming words into her ears and pressed gentle kisses to the lobes. She called her "my star" and told her that everything was going to be okay and Jinx knew she was right.

"I'm sorry..."

Lux shook her head, kissing her on the cheek where the skin was damp with salty tears that brushed her lips. One hand moved up to comb through the fiery locks of hair atop Jinx's head, nails scratching the scalp the way she knew she loved.  
"You are so wonderful, you know that? So good and bright, you shine the brightest out of us Jinx. We all love you so much, Lulu adores you, she worries about her big sister so much, Poppy doesn't speak but she paces in worry, Janna shakes and stays up late in case you come home. We care about you, we love you."

Jinx didn't reply and that was okay, she didn't have to, the way she clenched her hand around Lux's was enough for the leader to know she heard. That she took it all in and although she may not believe it right now, she would eventually. Forcing herself upright, Jinx pressed the bloody heel of her palm to her forehead while her body trembled and shook with coughs.

"Oh Jinx, your clothes are all torn, what have you done to yourself?"

"Just went for a drink... Fell over in the park cause I couldn't fuckin' see... Can we just go to bed? I don't wanna talk about it Pinkie."

Lux opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, biting her lip before nodding and standing up. She held her hands out to Jinx who took hold of them with a wince, her hands still stinging from her wound. Lux was quick to move around her, opening up one of the drawers to fish out some fresh pyjamas for Jinx before slipping her hand into hers and leading her out of the destroyed room. They could deal with that later in the morning.

Flipping the bedside lamp on, Lux sat her friend down on the bed while she kneeled in front of her, using a pair of tweezers to pull the shards of glass from Jinx's bloody hands. She brought the stained knuckles to her lips after her job was done, pressing a kiss to each one individually before helping Jinx's shivering frame into her clean clothes. The pair slipped into bed, the room now bathed in darkness with Jinx's head resting in the space between her friend's neck and shoulders, her own shoulders heaving heavily as she finally fell asleep. Lux's arms were wrapped around her protectively, the occasional kiss being placed on her forehead, she was home, she had come back like she always did.

Lux knew she would disappear again later down the line, maybe for weeks this time, who knew? But one thing was certain, she would come back.

Jinx always came home.


	2. Tower (Star Guardian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is uhhh basically just porn because i had no other prompts to write  
> just a warning uwu  
> enjoy?

Jinx is... very tall, to say the least.

 

She knew it too, always finding new ways to tease Lux over it. It started off as little jokes between the two, be it her ruffling Lux's soft bubblegum hair when she passed her or leaning her elbow atop Lux's head whenever they stood side by side. Jinx had taken to calling her "Shortie" along with a plethora of other ridiculous nicknames that never failed to cause Lux to flush a soft shade of pink. Stomping her feet and crossing her arms across her chest like a child while puffing her cheeks out, which did not help her case.  
Jinx thought it was adorable, so she continued to do it, slipping the nickname in at every appropriate opportunity.

Once, it was at breakfast when Lux was struggling to reach the cereal bowls in the cupboard, causing Jinx to swoop in and lift one out with ease. Snorting, she had handed Lux the bowl and pushed the tip of her finger to Lux's cheek, sending a tingling sensation as her stardust burst on the plump skin.

  
"Here ya go, _shortie_."

 

Another time she had been relaxing on Lux's bed, watching her leader do her hair. Well, attempt to do her hair was more like it, she had changed the style of it four times now and was mumbling to herself. Jinx snorted and had dragged herself out of the bed, standing behind Lux at her vanity and taking the brush from her fingers. Carefully pulling it through the soft locks, Jinx commented how she was so short, her arms couldn't reach behind her head. Lux simply huffed like she always did, letting Jinx manipulate her hair into her signature pigtails, admiring the way Jinx somehow managed to keep them equal and perfect. Jinx had leaned down, blowing a slobbery raspberry to the side of Lux's neck and ruining the moment, but that was just her style.

Lux didn't really mind her teasing, it was all fun and games, Jinx's little joke she got to share with her that no one else could have. Lux liked it, she liked how tall Jinx was, how safe it made her feel, how she could always feel Jinx towering over her. She really liked how flustered Jinx got when Lux would push herself up onto the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around her with her fingers playing with the short baby hairs at the base of her neck. Jinx always let out a muffled squeak when Lux would finally close the gap and give her the kiss she had been wanting, causing Jinx to grip onto her hips tighter and pull her up into her arms so she didn't need to crane her neck and lean down to kiss her.

 

But, Lux's favourite part about Jinx's height, is how easy it was for her to drape herself over Lux's body, to keep her lips against her neck or by her ear to whisper filthy things into it. How simple it was for Jinx to snake a long, slender arm down the flat area of Lux's stomach, fingertips teasingly dancing around before slipping between her legs. They would brush against her clit so softly for someone who was normally so forceful and rude, her touches gentle and fleeting. She would ghost her fingers over the sensitive nub while whispering to her, asking her if she wanted more, if she liked it, if she was a _good girl_.

 

Jinx's fingers were also long, so it was so easy for her to slip her fingers inside of Lux, an easy motion of curling her fingers inside her and moving them as if she were beckoning her closer. She would smile at how Lux would writhe on the bed, breasts bouncing, lips swollen and glistening from kisses while she mewled and begged. That was the most important part, Jinx _loved_ it when she begged.

 

The fingers would be pulled from inside her, Lux would sob and reach out, clutching onto Jinx's wrists with an empty feeling inside of her. Jinx would coo and kiss up her stomach, laughing in a cheeky manner before her head would disappear between Lux's soft thighs.

She would arch up off of the bed, shrieking while her own hands flying down to tug hard on the strands of fire atop Jinx's head. Her nails dug into the ample flesh of her thighs, kneading the skin as she devoured her, making her insides stir, pulling tears from the corner of her eyes. Her name on her lips, saying it over and over again, praising her.

 

" _Jinx, Jinx, oh Jinx..._ "

 

When she finally forced herself to sit upright to watch her work, she was once again reminded of how tall Jinx was and could not help but laugh, clutching her stomach while Jinx tried to ignore her and continue with the task at hand, knowing full well why Lux was laughing. Only Jinx's thighs were actually on the bed, the excess amount of leg she had was dangling off the edge and her toes touched the floor, it was enough to reduce Lux to fits of laughter. Jinx didn't appreciate it, but after looking back on all the teasing she had done, she knew she could not complain, so she simply lifted a hand and pushed Lux back down on the bed, allowing herself a muffled laugh.

 

Oh, how the tables turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Author's Note:**

> i Amn just........... a litle creacher. Thatse It . I Canot change this  
> plese don t be ... mean if u coment
> 
> No seriously I really appreciate comments or constructive criticism, I'm not sure where to go with this just yet but we'll see! Thank you for reading and please check out Mpengu on Tumblr!


End file.
